


Hero Without The Cape

by Ebyru



Series: tw s02ep09 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is a hero when he needs to be. Stiles can't help but agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Without The Cape

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for ep9 of season 2. This would be directly after the events of episode 9.  
> I don't recall if they showed where the Betas were while Derek was being dragged off, so this is where I imagine they are.
> 
> Un-beta'd. Sorry again.

Derek feels bad about handcuffing Isaac to the bars. Isaac has proven how much he’s grown, how great his control is, and Derek feels like he’s punishing Isaac by locking him up again.

 

\---

 

As soon as Derek is watching Peter rise from his grave, he knows he should have followed his gut and let Isaac run loose.

 

\---

 

Stiles and Scott arrive soon after Derek’s taken. Boyd is still unconscious, Erica is almost awake, and Isaac is fighting against the cuffs, rumbling deep in his chest. Scott warns Stiles not to approach anyone but Isaac – which makes no sense to Stiles considering Isaac sounds absolutely _murderous_ – as Scott goes to the other two Betas.

There’s at least six feet between them when Stiles speaks up.

“Um. So! I see you’ve had a shitty night, too.”

Isaac’s yellow eyes flicker to Stiles’s face then away. “Lydia took Derek. Let me out so I can find him.”

Stiles’s mouth hangs open for a moment. He swallows against the lump in his throat. “Can you repeat that? But try to make sense this time because I swear you said-”

“Lydia came here, poisoned Derek, and dragged him away.” Isaac growls. “Open these cuffs so I can help Derek.”

 _It still doesn’t make much sense_ , which is what Stiles wants to say, until Isaac uses his wolfy-psychic-powers.

“I’m not going to hurt your _girlfriend_ , Stiles. She seemed like she was under a spell.” His gaze meets Stiles’s, and he gives Stiles a reassuring smile despite the situation. “Do you trust me?”

A few weeks ago the answer would have been a resounding _no_ , but after all the bullshit Matt has put them through, Stiles needs a few more friends on his side. “Yeah.”

Isaac nods once and breaks the handcuff off when Stiles reaches for it. “Thanks.” Isaac grins, patting Stiles’s shoulder. “Now – let’s go save Sourwolf.”

 

-End


End file.
